No te diste cuenta
by dannyxf
Summary: Él no sabía que ella llevaba un diario, menos aún lo que había en él.


NO TE DISTE CUENTA…

El hombre mira a la mujer que está en la cama, conectada a toda clase de tubos y máquinas.

Ciertamente no es la primera vez que la ve en esa situación, pero cada vez que sucede quiere que sea la última, no porque quiera verla muerta, sino porque no quiere verla así de enferma… menos aún cuando sabe que es probablemente por su culpa.

La enfermera del turno de noche, la misma que lo recibió cuando llegó al hospital luego de la llamada de urgencia, trae consigo los artículos de valor de la paciente. Se los entrega y luego se despide y retira, ya ha terminado su turno, pero quiso asegurarse de que él recibiera las cosas de ella.

Dentro de la fría bolsa de plástico se encuentra la cartera de ella, llena de artículos comunes, tan prácticos como ella: llaves, varios lápices, su teléfono móvil que se salvó del accidente automovilístico y que ya se encuentra apagado, se ha quedado sin batería; el cargador del bendito teléfono; una bolsa pequeña de frutos secos, y una libreta mediana, de color rojo, con sus iniciales en dorado en la tapa. Cuando lo abrió notó que era una especie de diario, no sabía que ella llevara uno, no al menos desde los primeros años en que trabajaron juntos.

Comenzó a ojearlo y notó cuánto extrañaba su letra garabateada y esparcida en pequeñas notas por toda la casa que alguna vez compartieron, quiso leer, pero un sentimiento de invasión a su privacidad le invadió. Sentía que no debía hacerlo, pero mientras lo ojeaba leyó su nombre escrito en la familiar letra.

Mulder, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, menos aún hablamos. Te extraño, no sabes cuánto; pero tu falta de interés me ha demostrado que el sentimiento no es correspondido. Es por eso que no he cedido a mis deseos de volver a verte, aunque sea para saber que estás bien… bueno, a quién engaño? Claro que sé cómo estás, me he asegurado de saber que te encuentras bien, siempre lo he hecho, no sé por qué, pero es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer.

Pero bueno, aún no me explico cómo fue que llegamos a esta situación, fue gradual, fue lento, y doloroso; como una espina que se iba enterrando más profundo cada día y que finalmente se quedó ahí dentro, sin poder ser retirada.

Ahora que hago memoria, todo partió desde el mismo día en que comenzamos a huir. El camino fue largo, hasta que finalmente nos establecimos en aquella pequeña casa alejada de todo. Y mientras nos establecíamos, junto con nuestras cosas, fue creciendo la oscuridad que siempre persigue a tu alma, y que esta vez dejaste entrar hasta cubrirla completamente. Y yo, no hice nada por evitarlo. Lo asumo; también fue mi culpa, cuando quise intervenir era demasiado tarde, ya no querías salir de esa oscuridad que aún no entiendo, pero siempre te ha sido tan cómoda.

Y tú… tú tampoco te diste cuenta de cómo nos fuimos alejando.

No te diste cuenta cómo me fui escondiendo en el trabajo, sólo para no tener que ver con dolor como te hundías en la depresión sin querer salir de ella.

No te diste cuenta cómo poco a poco mis horas fuera de la casa se fueron alargando, yo tampoco lo hice, y por eso también soy culpable.

Y lo peor de todo… no te diste cuenta cuando por segunda vez fuimos tocados por la mano de Dios (o al menos así quiero creerlo) y nos concedió un nuevo milagro… no te diste cuenta cómo mi cuerpo cambiaba, porque llevabas semanas sin tocarme ni dormir en la misma cama. No quise decírtelo hasta estar 100% segura de que todo estaba bien.

Aquella mañana, no te diste cuenta de que rechacé el café que me ofreciste y corrí hasta el baño para vomitar. Tampoco te diste cuenta que aquella noche no llegué a dormir, ni siquiera llamaste para preguntar si estaba todo bien… Mulder, no estaba bien.

Mientras esperaba por mi colega para que me hiciera un ultrasonido, un accidente automovilístico múltiple causó que llegaran varios pacientes graves a la sala de urgencias, como estaba de guardia me correspondía atenderlos. Con tan mala suerte que me tocó atender al causante de todo, un hombre pasado de copas, que apenas tenía unas laceraciones en el rostro. Su hálito alcohólico me provocó náuseas, pero las toleré, estaba en el trabajo.

El hombre no paraba de hablar mal de su esposa y tratarla de mujerzuela mientras lo suturaba, no dije nada y continué haciendo mi trabajo. Siguió hablando, tratando de provocarme, pero no respondí a sus insultos; hasta que cuando casi terminaba, al parecer el efecto de la anestesia local ya no era tan efectiva, y mientras le daba las últimas puntadas, el hombre en un arranque de ira me golpeó, dándome de lleno en el rostro y lanzándome contra una de las mesas, mientras me gritaba perra estúpida y escapaba de la sala de urgencias, aún con la herida a medio suturar.

Fui encontrada por una de las enfermeras, que me asistió y me puso una compresa de hielo en el rostro. Mi ojo derecho pronto se pondría morado y estaba inflamado, quiso que alguien me viera, pero todo el mundo estaba ocupado y sabía que no era nada grave, ya me había pasado muchas veces mientras estábamos en el FBI. Me dijo si quería que llamara a alguien para que me fuera a recoger, pero le dije que no era necesario. A pesar de que ya habías sido exonerado de tus delitos, aún no te sentías seguro.

Seguí esperando a que mi colega estuviera libre y me pudiera atender, quería darte una linda sorpresa, a pesar del hematoma de mi rostro. Fue entonces que sentí el dolor, fue gradual, lento e insidioso. Me quedé quieta, sabía que no era necesariamente algo malo, no me había golpeado el vientre en forma directa. Pero allí estaba, progresivamente aumentando… tenía tanto miedo Mulder… me quedé sentada con una mano sosteniendo la compresa contra mi rostro y la otra sobre mi vientre.

Cuando mi colega pudo verme, me encontró pálida y sudorosa, el dolor ya era intenso, pero no me había movido de mi lugar… él ya sabía de mi estado, e inmediatamente me examinó. Mientras me hacía el ultrasonido sus palabras tratando de tranquilizarme eran una letanía que no entendía… quería que se callara, quería escuchar los latidos de nuestro hijo… pero nunca los escuché… lo único que oí fue un "lo siento" y "de seguro podrás intentarlo otra vez"… pero yo sabía que no podría intentarlo otra vez…

No dije nada, ya sabía lo que vendría, la inyección de hormonas para provocar el aborto y la examinación frecuente para asegurarse de que no quedaran restos del producto… el producto… así se le dice, para mí era mi pequeño milagro, nuestro milagro…

Nuevamente me ofrecieron llamarte, no dije nada, no sabía si querrías ir, apenas me hablabas… así que dije que no era necesario. Cuando quedé sola en la habitación en la que me dejaron, recién ahí pude llorar, llorar por nuestro hijo no nacido, por William, por ti, por nosotros. Lloré toda la noche, no pude dormir por las lágrimas y por el dolor constante de mi cuerpo deshaciéndose de nuestro milagro.

Esperé tu llamada. Nunca llegó.

A la mañana siguiente, fui nuevamente examinada y todo había salido como era esperado, no era necesario que me quedara más tiempo hospitalizada. Nuevamente me ofrecieron llamarte, ya no era necesario.

Volví a casa, te busqué y te encontré durmiendo sobre el escritorio de tu centro de operaciones, tan parecido a tu oficina del sótano. No te desperté, estaba cansada, dolida, medio muerta por dentro.

Me metí a la ducha en donde lloré. Luego me metí a la cama y continúe llorando, hasta que el cansancio me venció.

Desperté ya avanzada la noche, sola nuevamente… bajé y te volví a encontrar navegando internet en búsqueda de avistamientos, creo… no te diste ni siquiera vuelta a mirarme, sólo dijiste que no me habías oído llegar y que había pizza para recalentar si quería comer algo.

No te diste cuenta del hematoma en mi ojo, menos aún del estado en que encontraba.

Fue ahí cuando yo me di cuenta de que ya no me necesitabas, ya no me querías a tu lado, aunque mi cuerpo suplicara que me abrazaras, no lo harías. Ya no te conocía, ya no eras el hombre brillante que amaba, eras la mera sombra de todo ello, y yo estaba siendo arrastrada a convertirme en lo mismo.

Me di la vuelta, fui hasta la habitación y llené una maleta pequeña con ropa y me fui.

No preguntaste dónde iba, creo que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que me había ido.

Recibí tu llamada recién dos días después, mientras me encontraba hecha un bollo en una cama de hotel, llorando por la pérdida de nuestro hijo y de nosotros. Cuando te dije que no volvería, no dijiste nada, ni siquiera preguntaste por qué, sólo agregaste que era lo mejor y colgaste. Y fue en ese instante en que me di cuenta que te había perdido, y que no querías ser encontrado.

Volví a trabajar, no volví más a la que era nuestra casa. Nunca llamé. Nunca llamaste.

Han pasado varios años desde entonces, y hoy cuando Skinner me ofreció a volver a trabajar a tu lado, no dudé en volver hacerlo, porque ahora fui yo la que me di cuenta que no puedo estar sin ti, que me conformo con ser tu compañera de trabajo, que es mejor que no verte nunca más.

Algún día te contaré de nuestro milagro que no fue… pero aún no, aún duele demasiado.

Mulder cerró el diario con lágrimas en el rostro.

Ese mismo día era el primer día que volvían a trabajar juntos, y él lo único que había hecho era echarle en cara su abandono en medio de la depresión que le afectaba. Ella aguantó todos sus descargos y se fue de la oficina. Él no la llamó.

No supo de ella hasta cuando entrada la madrugada recibió la llamada desde el hospital, aún era el contacto para emergencias de ella, en donde le avisaban que un hombre borracho se había pasado una luz roja y había embestido su automóvil, dándole de lleno al lado del conductor.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, en una sala de hospital, siempre terminaban igual. Uno al lado del otro, pero al mismo tiempo alejados…


End file.
